harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Olisia12365/Harry Potter
Epilog Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna przystanął na końcu korytarza przed ostatnią salą dla pacjentów. Nie mógł zajrzeć do środka, ponieważ szyby były zasłonięte, a drzwi zamknięte na klucz. Nie było to dla niego żadnym problemem, ale mimo tego wstrzymał się przed wejściem. Pacjent przebywający w środku rzadko miewał gości. Mężczyzna nie mógł mieć pewności jak ten zareaguje na jego pojawienie się. Było to ostatnie piętro szpitala Świętego Munga na które nikt praktycznie nie zaglądał, z tego też powodu umieszczano tu zazwyczaj pacjentów, którzy byli w stanie wegetatywnym lub niezrównoważonym. Wchodzenie tu samemu i bez odpowiednich zabezpieczeń groziło niemalże śmiercią. Sale obłożone były potężnymi zaklęciami, które zdjąć mógł tylko Minister Magii. Przybysz zmarszczył brwi i westchnął przeciągle. Wiedział, że nie miał wyboru i musiał skierować się właśnie tutaj aby uzyskać odpowiedź odnośnie męczącej go sprawy. Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją ku drzwiom sali numer 354 i machnął nią krótko, mówiąc: - Alohomora! Rozległo się kliknięcie i drzwi uchyliły się, zapraszając mężczyznę do środka. Od razu gdy tylko przekroczył próg, wyczuł potężną magię jeżącą włosy na jego głowie. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, rozświetlany jedynie blaskiem samotnej lampki, która stała przy łóżku pacjenta. Jego twarz była blada i pociągła, a długie, czarne włosy w nieładzie. Niewidzące oczy nie zwróciły uwagi na nową osobę, dalej wpatrując się w sufit. Podłączony do najprzeróżniejszych kroplówek, wydawało się że ledwo oddychał. Okna przysłaniały ciężkie kotary, które nie przepuszczały ani gram światła. Mężczyzna rzucił w myślach słowo "Lumos Maxima". Potężna kula światła oderwała się od jego różdżki i powędrowała na sam środek sali, oświetlając pomieszczenie. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć na temat złych warunków. Jeśli w wszystkich innych salach na tym piętrze było tak jak tu, to nie miał się czym martwić. Podszedł ostrożnie do pacjenta, który nadal nie zwracał na niego uwagi i przysunął bliżej jego łóżka krzesło, które stało niedaleko szafki nocnej. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, nie wiedząc jak jego słowa zostaną odebrane. Czy w ogóle zostaną odebrane. Wycelował różdżkę w gardło pacjenta. - Anapneo! - mruknął cicho. Chory zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza i zaczął kaszleć. Wszystkie wskaźniki zapiszczały gwałtownie, a do uszu przybysza dobiegł szmer z korytarza. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się i krzyknął: - Colloportus! Drzwi z głuchym trzaskiem zamknęły się na zamek, sprawiając, że zaniepokojone pielęgniarki i ochroniarze nie mogli wejść do środka. Usłyszał krzyki aurorów i westchnął poirytowany. Czy musiał dostać akurat taką obstawę? Ostrzegał ich przed tym, co prawda nie jednoznacznie, ale powinni byli zrozumieć. Zwrócił się w kierunku pacjenta, a ten spojrzał na niego. -Shacklebolt - wyrzęził. - Nowy Minister Magii. Kingsley spojrzał na niego uważniej i skinął głową. -Zgadza się. -Czego ode mnie chce sam Minister Magii? Spodziewał się tego pytania. Odchylił się nieco w krześle i zaczerpnął powietrza, wpatrując się w jaśniejącą kulę. Różdżkę cały czas trzymał w dłoni na wszelki wypadek. Dobry Minister, to żywy Minister. -Wiesz czego chcę - ponownie skierował wzrok na pacjenta. - Masz wobec nas dług i obiecałem Ci, że pewnego dnia przyjdziemy po zapłatę. Krótka imitacja śmiechu wydobyła się z gardła jego rozmówcy ,który zaraz zakrztusił się. Oparł głowę o poduszki, starając się uspokoić oddech. -Shacklebolt, czy Ty w dość pokrętny sposób prosisz mnie o informacje? -Nie inaczej - potwierdził. - Być może będą one kluczowe do udzielenia pomocy Potterowi. -Potter wie? Kingsley podrapał się po brodzie i westchnął. -Nie, nic nie wie. Ani on ani nikt po za mną i Minerwą. Przez chwilę wymieniali spojrzenia. Kingsley wiedział, że człowiek leżący przed nim był kiedyś Śmierciożercą i znał się na Czarnej Magii, tym bardziej na legilimencji, nie mówiąc już o oklumencji. Wiedział, że spróbuje zajrzeć do jego umysłu by to sprawdzić. Gdy minęła kolejna minuta, pacjent wreszcie odwrócił wzrok i charknął, wypluwając krew. - Gabinet Dumbledora, za obrazem Waltera Aragona. Minister przez moment zastanawiał się nad Walterem Aragonem, próbując sobie przypomnieć fakty o tej osobistości aż w końcu skinął głową i wstał. -Dziękuję - uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią, mówiąc - Enervate! Skutki trucizny powoli zaczęły się wycofywać z ciała pacjenta, ale nie spowodowały zupełnego usunięcia. Przez moment chory przymknął oczy i westchnął przeciągle. Jego ciało zadrżało, a na twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Kingsley odwrócił się do drzwi i już miał je otwierać, gdy usłyszał jeszcze głos rozmówcy. -Chroń Pottera. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że na Czarnym Panie się nie skończy. Zawsze twierdził, że nie jest sam i miał rację. Minister zatrzymał dłoń na klamce i wbił wzrok w białe drzwi. Wydawało się, że wiedzieli już wszystko o Tomu Riddle. Jednak teraz gdy minęło sześć lat od jego śmierci wyskoczyły nowe fakty, które zdumiały wszystkich, ale szybko zostały odrzucone. Nie przez Harrye'go Pottera, który dostał niemalże obsesji na punkcie tej sprawy. Kingsley uznał, że również nie mógł tego zignorować. Zbyt wiele mieli do stracenia. -Wiem - powiedział cicho. - Właśnie dlatego zwróciłem się do Ciebie o pomoc. Jeszcze się nam przydasz, bez względu na to, jakie zamieszanie wywołasz. Kingsley cofnął wszystkie zaklęcia, wyszedł na korytarz pozostawiając pacjenta samego w ciemności, zabezpieczył salę i zniknął wraz z Aurorami, pozostawiając zaniepokojone pielęgniarki przy sali numer 354. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie Minerwa McGonagall przeglądała wszystkie portrety byłych dyrektorów, budząc u nich sprzeciw i oburzenie. Tylko portret Albusa Dumbledora oraz Severusa Snape'a pozostały bez ruchu. Po skontaktowaniu się z Ministrem Magii otrzymała polecenie, aby przeszukać portret Waltera Aragona, jednakże nie było to takie łatwe jak się wydawało. Portret takiego dyrektora nie istniał. Najpierw obudziła Dumbledora, który uśmiechnął się i poprawił swoje okulary połówki. -Minerwo, portrety są portretami. Wiszą tam gdzie się je powiesi, ale nie zawsze ich mieszkańcy są tam gdzie byśmy chcieli. Ostatecznie McGonagall udało się znaleźć pusty portret za jedną z szaf w swoim gabinecie. Pusty. Zapytała więc Armando Dippeta czy wie cos o swoim poprzedniku. Ten podrapał się po brodzie i odparł, że nigdy nie było wiadomo co robi Walter Aragon, ale jedno co uwielbiał robić, to przychodzić do Armandy Wetprett w Bostonie, która miała jego portret. -Tak nie zachowuje się pożądny dyrektor! - huchał nad głową McGonagall Fineas Nigellus Black. -Cóż za niestosowność! - oburzała się Dilys Derwent. -Milczże Fineasie - skarcił go Dippet. - Ty nic nie robisz. Potrafisz tylko się wylegiwać na tej swojej sofie w domu Blacków! Profesor powoli zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. Gdy w końcu hałas kłótni i rozmów był tak duży, że nie pozwalał się skupić, Minerwa machnęła różdżka i rzuciła zaklęcie, sprawiając, że z ust wszystkich rozmawiających i wrzeszczących byłych dyrektorów zaczęły wydobywać się kłęby pary, które otaczały ich, ograniczając widoczność Zaskoczeni, milkli stopniowo i gdy zapadła całkowita cisza McGonagall wycofała zaklęcie. -Panowie i panie. Byli dyrektorzy Howgartu - powiedziała znużonym głosem. - Nie robiłabym tego, gdyby nie zaszła taka potrzeba. Jednakże w tym przypadku i okolicznościach, odszukanie Waltera Aragona jest piorytetowe - wszysccy mieszkańcy portretów patrzyli teraz na nią uważnie. - Być może za niedługo Hogwart znowu zostanie zagrożony nową, inną mocą, z którą sobie nie poradzimy. Walter Aragon jest niezbędnym źródłem informacji. Opadła na krzesło, zmęczona. -Piorytetem tej szkoły zawsze było i będzie zapewnienie nauki i bezpieczeństwa uczniom. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na podobną nieostrożność jak w przypadku Lorda Voldemorda. Więc - spojrzała na nich surowo. - Jeśli ktokolwiek z was widział lub ma jakieś cenne informacje związane z Walterem Aragonem... W tym momencie zza szafy wydobył się tubalny głos. -Czy ktoś mnie szukał? Wśród dyrektorów zapanowało poruszenie. Minerwa McGonagall natychmiast odsunęła szafę, odsłaniając portret Aragona, który stał spokojnie w swoim obrazie. -Walkerze - powiedziała. - Dobrze, że się zjawiłeś. Jesteś nam potrzebny. -W czym rzecz? - zaciekawił się. -Tom Marvolo Riddle - odparła, a w z ust wszystkich dyrektorów padły gniewne syki. - Powiedz mi wszystko to, czego oficjalnie nie wiadomo na jego temat, Walkerze. Aragon uśmiechnął się. -Dippet powinien Ci powiedzieć więcej na ten temat, w końcu jego ulubieńcem był Riddle. Dippet parsknął gorzko. -To nauczka na przyszłość by nikomu nie dawać okazji do czucia się wyróżnionym w jakikolwiek sposób, chyba, że przez samo społeczeństwo czarodziejów. McGonagall spoltła dłonie przed sobą i patrzyła uważnie na Walkera, to na Dippeta. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym, który więcej wie, a nie chce się do tego przyznać. Walker był bardzo starannym człowiekiem i zawsze miał rękę na pulsie, więc na pewno była możliwość, że wiedział o wszystkim co działo się za czasów Armando Dippeta. Dippet zaś osobiście miał kontakt w Tomem Riddle, więc również mógł wiedzieć dużo o jego życiu. Dyrektor tym razem skrzyżowała ręce i już surowo zmierzyła obu mężczyzn wzrokiem. -Koniec tej dzieciniady. Czy Tomas Marvolo Riddle miał brata? Okrzyki zaskoczenia wydobyły się z ust wszystkich portretów. Sądząc po ich minie byli wstrząśnięci. -Miał - odpowiedział Albus Dumbledore. - A nawet nadal ma. -Ukryty przed światem tak samo jak Grindelwald - dorzucił Aragon. Minerwa McGonagall z trudem zrozumiała to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. -To znaczy, że... -Przebywa w Nurmengardzie? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. - Ależ skąd. Sam osobiście umieściłem tam Grindelwalda, więc nie ma mowy by był tam ktokolwiek inny. -Grindelwald nie żyje - oświadczył sucho Snape. - Czarny Pan go zabił. -Nieważne - ucięła Minerwa. - Ważne jest to, że Lord Voldemord ma brata. Gdzie on jest, Walkerze? Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami i odgarnął swoje siwe włosy na bok. -Gdybym wiedział Minerwo, to dawno poprosiłbym Dippeta o sprowadzenie go do Howgartu. Jeśli chłopak miałby podobną moc co jego brat, byłby z niego wielki czarodziej, a być może nie doszło by do szaleństwa Toma Riddla. Dippet oburzył się i spojrzał krytycznie w kierunku swojego poprzednika. -Tom nie był szaleńcem! Był ambitnym czarodziejem, to jego jedyna wina! -Ależ drogi Armandzie - powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. - Niespełnione ambicje są jak trucizna dla umysłu. Niszczą wnętrze człowieka, zmieniając je. Być może sprowadzenie jego brata mogło pomóc. -Dlaczego w takim razie, wiedząc o tym, nie zrobiłeś żadnego kroku w tym kierunku, Albusie? - Snape zmarszczył brwi. - Nawet ja nie miałem pojęcia. -Lord Voldemord mógł nie wiedzieć o tym, że miał brata - wtrąciła Minerwa. -Właśnie - poparł Dippet. - Jak dla mnie Tom był wystarczający. Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i na chwilę przymknął oczy. -Miałem wówczas tylko pogłoski, niesprawdzone, a Aragon Walker, jak już wcześniej wspomniano, przebywał w Bostonie. Snape wraz z Dippetem i Walkerem byli gotowi dalej dyskutować na ten temat, ale McGonagall przerwała im i podeszła do okna. -Wystarczy, Muszę powiadomić o tym Kinsleya. Trzeba wszcząć poszukiwania. Za pomocą patronusa wysłała wiadomość Ministrowi Magii. Przez moment patrzyła za odbiegającym stworzeniem, aż w końcu zamknęła okno, zastanawiając się nad tym, co przyniesie jutro. Trzy godziny później po swoim pobycie w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, Minister otrzymał wiadomość od Profesor McGonagall w sprawie Toma Riddla. Po tej wiadomości, jego obawy stały się w zupełności realne. Prorok Codzienny dwa tygodnie temu doniósł o tajemniczym bracie Toma Riddla, autorstwa Rity Skeeter. Głowne pytanie brzmiało: Czy to nowe zagrożenie dla Harry'ego Pottera i jego rodziny? Harry od razu, natępnego dnia wpadł jak burza do jego gabinetu, pytając czy to prawda. Kingsley nie był zaskoczony jego nagłą wizytą, ale zgodnie z wcześniej podjętą decyzją powiedział mu, że Prorok Codzienny szuka sensacji, więc ma się tym nie przejmować. Zapewnił go, że nie ma żadnych dowodów na istnienie brata Lorda Voldemorda, zresztą sam zgłębiał jego przeszłość, więc powinien wiedzieć najlepiej. Harry Potter nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie działał na własną rękę, więc tydzień później Kinsley był zmuszony zawiesić Pottera w obowiązakach Aurora. Niedawno, trzy dni temu otrzymał potwierdzenie od jednego z Niewymownych, który zanotował obecność nieznanej osoby na terenie Departamentu Tajemnic, a dokładniej w Zamkniętej Sali. Wśród pracowników tego Departamentu wywołało to niemalże panikę, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział co się tam znajduje i jak tam wejść. Wczoraj doniesiono mu, że wszystkich Niewymownych znaleziono martwych, a na drzwiach na końcu korytarza znaleziono inicjały W.R wraz z znakiem rodowym Riddlów. Dla Kinsleya stało się jasne, że to musiał być ktoś spokrewniony z Voldemordem. Dziś wszystko było już wiadome. Jeśli brat Lorda Voldemorda wszedł do Zamkniętej Sali i z niej wyszedł, oznaczało to, że posiadał potęgę o jakiej wszyscy inny mogli tylko marzyć. Wyprostował się w swoim fotelu, ostrząsając się z długich rozmyślań. Wiedział co trzeba robić, ale nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać. W znacznym stopniu jego decyzje były blokowane myślami o Potterze, który natychmiast ruszy śledzctwo, a tego Minister nie chciał. Walczyli w niewidzialnym i nieznanym wrogiem. Jakiekolwiek działania przeciwko niemu równałyby się z śmiercią, Musiał sprytnie sprowokować odpowiednie osoby do przeszukania na nowo wspomnień Toma Riddla i dotarcia do nowych źródeł. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Zerknął na rozkład planu Hermiony Weasley i jednemu z swoich ludzi nakazł aby ją sprowadził. Jeśli zacznie od odpowiedniego punktu, wszystko powinno pójść zgodnie z planem. Minister spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Od dziś zaczynała się walka z czasem. Wieści od Hermiony Harry siedział w swoim gabinecie, cały czas wpatrując się w nagłówek "Proroka Codziennego" i zdjęcie umieszczone poniżej, przedstawiające śmierć Lorda Voldemorda. Doskonale pamiętał tamten dzień, nikt nie musiał mu go przypominać. Wtedy właśnie Riddle został pokonany swoim własnym zaklęciem. Kontrowersyjny nagłówek głosił: "Czy Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać miał brata?" Pod dołem całe dwie strony zapisane piórem Rity Skeeter aż błyszczały od sensacji i milionów kłamstw. Dwa tygodnie temu, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ten artykuł o mało nie wpadł w szał. Wyparował z swojego boksu w Biurze Aurorów i łamiąc zaklęcia obronne Ministra Magii, wparował do gabinetu. Aurorzy próbując go powstrzymać, zaliczyli parę zaklęć typu "Obscuro" lub "Slugulus Eructo", a sam Kingsley zdołał się wybronić przed zaklęciem "Legilimens", w jednym momencie posyłając Pottera z powrotem na korytarz. Harry nadal dysząc wściekłością, będąc pewny tego, że to wszystko zostało przed nim ukryte, rzucił zaklęcie "Levicorpus" przez co Minister zawisł na chwilę nogami w górze. Zanim jednak to wszystko potoczyło się dalej, Aron Maxell, który wybiegł za Harry'm, obezwładnił kolegę, pozbawiając go przytomności. Ocknął się w swoim domu w salonie, na sofie. Koło niego siedziała wściekła Ginny, która gdy tylko otworzył usta, kazała mu się zamknąć i znaleźć dobre wytłumaczenie na swoją obronę. Opadł bez sił na poduszki, a parę chwil później pojawił się Kinsley w towarzystwie Arona i Weasley'a, który wyglądał na dość zakłopotanego. Harry próbował wstać, ale odkrył, że jest nadal unieruchomiony. Kinsley spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym machnął różdżką, uwalniając go. -Ginny - zwrócił się do kobiety, która stała w przejściu do kuchni z założonymi rękami - Mogłabyś nas proszę zostawić samych? Weź z sobą Maxella i Weasleya, dobrze? Aurorzy nie wyglądali na zachwyconych decyzją Ministra, ale posłusznie ruszyli za Ginny, która wyprowadziła ich do ogrodu. Przez długą chwilę mężczyźni mierzyli się spojrzeniem, aż w końcu Harry westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. -Wybacz mi, Kinsley - wymamrotał. - Nie byłem sobą. - Zgadzam się, Potter - potwierdził Shacklebolt i usiadł zaraz obok. - Domyślam się, że masz powody by być wściekłym, ale to nie usprawiedliwia Twojego zachowania wobec mnie. -Wiem - powiedział cichym głosem Harry. - Przepraszam Ministrze. Jestem gotowy złożyć wniosek o zwolnienie mnie z stanowiska Aurora. Kinsley przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem, co Harry dostrzegł dopiero po chwili i zdezorientowany nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po chwili Minister zaczął się śmiać szczerze i głośno, co wprawiło Harry'ego w jeszcze większe zdumienie. Rozejrzał się dokładnie wokół czy na pewno nie ma nigdzie Rity Skeeter. Miałaby z tego całkiem sensacyjny artykuł. -Harry - powiedział ciepło Shacklebolt, gdy minął mu napad śmiechu. - Jesteś jednym z najlepszych Aurorów, co potwierdza fakt, że wskoczyłeś w swój zawód w wieku siedemnastu lat. Nie mogę się pozbyć swego najlepszego aurora. -Ale - Harry czuł się zmieszany. - Twój autorytet, przed wszystkimi... Kinsley położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. -Nie martw się. Do prasy poszło odpowiednie zaświadczenie, a Tobie daję trzy dni wolnego. Odpocznij, zajmij się żoną - mrugnął do niego i wstał, gotując się do wyjścia. - I pamiętaj Potter, żadnych głupot. Nie chciałbym później z tego tytułu wyciągać żadnych konsekwencji. Zawołał na Maxwella i Rona, którzy pojawili się chwilę później i wyszli do ogródka w Dolinie Godryka. Po chwili zniknęli, teleportując się do Ministerstwa. Ginny pojawiła się koło niego i westchnęła. Spojrzał na nią i objął ją ramieniem,a ona wtuliła się w niego. -Kiepsko to wyszło - mruknął w jej włosy. - Zdecydowanie, Harry - przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Mam nadzieję, że po głowie nie chodzi Ci nic głupiego? Harry nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie, więc jak to zwykle z nim bywało, miał już ułożony swój własny scenariusz. Zaczął od spotkania następnego dnia z Ritą Skeeter, która nie powiedziała mu nic więcej ponad to, co napisała w artykule i koniecznie chciała przeprowadzić z nim wywiad. Podczas rozmowy o mało nie wysadził jej domu w powietrze, dodatkowo rzucając na nią zaklęcie "Jęzlep", które sprawiło, że nie mogła nic powiedzieć poprzez język przyklejony do podniebienia. Ron, który następnego dnia to usłyszał miał napad śmiechu, z kolei Hermiona kazała Harry'emu natychmiast pójść do Rity Skeeter i cofnąć zaklęcie, grożąc, że uczyni mu to samo. Dodała jeszcze, że nie wie co się z nim dzieje, ale staje się tak samo złośliwy jak Argus Filch. Mimo tego nie poszedł do dziennikarki, sprytnie unikając Hermiony w Ministerstwie przez następne dni, za to w domu porządnie obrywało mu się od Ginny. Nie powstrzymało go to od dalszego angażowania się w sprawdzenie prawdziwości pogłosek na temat brata Voldemorda. Tydzień po ujawnieniu się artykułu w "Proroku Codziennym", Harry został zawieszony w obowiązkach Aurora do odwołania. Usadzony zaklęciami przez Kinsley'a siedział w domu, głównie w gabinecie i zastanawiał się nad wszystkimi sprawami, które pojawiły się w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat. Miał co robić w ciągu następnego tygodnia. Uznał, że zabierze się za porządkowanie akt, które składowały się w jego biurku. Tydzień później po tym jak zawieszono go w pracy Aurora, siedział właśnie w gabinecie i rozmyślał po raz kolejny nad sprawą brata Toma Riddle'a. W pewnym momencie przejmujące do szpiku kości brzęczenie dało znać, że ktoś obcy pojawił się przed ich drzwiami. Wstał od biurka i już miał nacisnąć klamkę, gdy drzwi same się otworzyły i dobiegł go głos Ginny z drugiego piętra: -Harry! To Hermiona! Zejdź na dół i zaproś ją do środka. Posłusznie zbiegł na sam parter i machnięciem różdżki otworzył wejście w którym po chwili stanęła Hermiona Weasley. Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok. -Harry! - uścisnęła go z całej siły i odsunęła się nieco, uważnie badając jego twarz spojrzeniem - Jak się masz? Jak to wszystko znosisz? Jak się ma Ginny? Harry wzruszył ramionami, w duchu mówiąc sobie, że jego przyjaciółka nic się nie zmieniła przez te wszystkie lata. Wciąż ta sama żywiołowa Hermiona. -Jakoś idę na przód - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Papierkowa robota nie hańbi. - pomógł ściągnąć jej kurtkę i powiesił w przedsionku. - Chodź dalej. Jesteś sama? -Tak - odparła i podążyła za nim. - Ron ma jakieś sprawy w Ministerstwie. Ostatnio ciężko nam znaleźć wspólny język. -Coś o tym wiem - westchnął ciężko i weszli do salonu. W tej samej chwili z góry zeszła Ginny, która na widok przyjaciółki uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wyściskała ją. Harry uszykował stół i postawił wodę na herbatę, a tymczasem kobiety pogrążyły się w rozmowie na temat życia małżeńskiego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął kubki. Nie był ostatnio zbyt dobrym mężem, ale miał nadzieję, że Ginny rozumie jego zachowanie. Zależało mu na jej bezpieczeństwie i ich przyszłych dzieci. Jeśli brat Lorda Voldemorda gdzieś się kręcił, nie oznaczało to nic dobrego. Podał herbatę i ciasteczka do stołu,po czym sam się przysiadł do dziewczyn. Urwały rozmowę, a Hermiona sięgnęła po ciasteczko i spojrzała uważnie na Harry'ego. -Mam parę informacji - oznajmiła. - Przekazuję je bezpośrednio od Kinsleya. Harry żachnął się, ale postanowił, że wysłucha Hermiony. Czy Minister nie mógł się osobiście pofatygować? -Nie cofa decyzji o zawieszeniu cię w prawach Aurora, ale chce abyś objął stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią od września - oznajmiła z promiennym uśmiechem. -Słucham?! - wykrztusił zaskoczony. - Dlaczego ja? Ginny była w tym samym stopniu zdumiona co Harry. Spojrzeli na siebie po czym znowu na Hermionę. Kobieta znowu uśmiechnęła się. -Minister wraz z profesor McGonagall uważają, że to pomoże Ci w oderwaniu się od przeszłości i ewentualnego zagrożenia. Po za tym brak porządnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a nie widać lepszego kandydata niż ty, Harry. -Ale... -Ma rację - przerwała mu nagle Ginny z błyskiem w oku. - Ty nas uczyłeś w Hogwarcie i świetnie ci szło. Ci młodzi również powinni wiedzieć jak się bronić. -Tym bardziej, że wielu Śmierciożerców wciąż jest na wolności - dodała Hermiona. Z tym argumentem trudno było dyskutować. Rzeczywiście ostatnimi czasy słudzy Voldemorda odzywali się intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek, co sprawiło, że czarodzieje ponownie zaczęli się obawiać. Aurorzy ostatnimi czasy mieli mnóstwo roboty z zabezpieczaniem i łapaniem przestępców. Jeśli zostanie nauczycielem umożliwi mu uczenie młodych czarodziejów zaklęć, którymi mogliby się obronić... to był zdecydowanie wygrywający argument. Spojrzał na obie kobiety i westchnął. -Dobrze. Zgadzam się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach